1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to a resin composition.
2. Description of Related Art
Printing circuit board has been developed since several decades ago and widely applied in tremendous electronic products.
Conventional processes for manufacturing printing circuit board comprise steps of drilling and etching copper clad laminate with resin layer and copper foil to form conductive lines and via holes. In order to obtain high yield rate of manufacturing printing circuit board, thermal and mechanical properties of resin layer of the copper clad laminate have to meet specific requirements. Therefore, the development of quality resin composition for printing circuit board has been an important focus in this industry.